gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Konami: Contest Of Champions
I propose that Contest Of Champions become a series with Konami: Contest Of Champions. The game should be made for the PC, Android, & iOS. The PC version should have a Battle Tryst fighting style. The mobile version should use the Marvel: Contest Of Champions fighting style. Premise After countless Parodius games, the entire cast of Parodius is sick and tired of shoot 'em ups. It is decided that they should redesign the Parodius courses to accommodate the opposite of shooting - martial arts. They hire Konami Man & Konami Lady to search all over the Konami & Hudson Soft multiverse searching for anyone with unique martial arts talent so that they can organize a tournament. They recruit a wide variety of characters and have the protagonists fight the antagonists. Heroes are placed on Team Blue. Villains on Team Red. And neutral fighters are on Team Yellow. At first the Konami recruiters focus on recruiting from Konami fighting games. The plot thickens when Konami Lady hires Count Dracula to organize for Team Red. Dracula agrees as he of course gathers Team Red to take over the entire Battle Realm. Takosuke and the rest of the Parodius cast may get more than what they bargained for. The Parodius dimension is located in the middle of the Konami & Hudson Soft multiverse. It is not actually possible to travel to this dimension. The laws of physics work differently. Instead Konami Man and Konami Lady make copies of all of the characters in order for them to enter the Battle Realm. Leveling Up Unlike Marvel: Contest Of Champions not all characters can level up. Characters' power is based on how they level up from their respective games. Modes * The Gauntlet Of Villains * Event Quests * The Arena * Edit Story Mode * Alliance Mode * Rival Summoners The Gauntlet Of Villains is the game's 1 player mode. A mode where you fight all of the villains in the game on individual 1 on 1 fights! In Marvel: Contest Of Champion's Story Mode you place 5 champions in your deck and survive individual sessions. In Konami: Contest Of Champions you have access to all of the heroes in your collection and you basically play the entire Gauntlet in one session. If a champion is defeated you must always revive them since there are no resets. The Arena is the game's versus mode. The mobile version uses indirect player versus player. The PC version is to be competition based, while the Mobile version should be single player based. Edit Story Mode contains user generated courses with custom dialogue created by other summoners. They are uploaded to and downloaded from the Contest Of Champions servers. Rival summoners is where you bet your hand of 5 champions against rival summoners from Yu-Gi-Oh. Duelers such as Yugi Moto, Anzu, Pegasus. The more powerful the character in Yu-Gi-Oh the riskier the bet will be. Economy * Characters are mostly accessed by being given/purchasing booster packs. Character chances are based on their amount of power. * Booster packs are used instead of crystals. They are less common and more expensive than crystals because they always contain a variety of content. Contents are often characters, weapons, shields, armor, magical items, and various other items. * There is no duplicating in this game. Characters and objects already in a player's deck found in booster packs go back into the pile. * Most characters have a static power level. Only characters from role playing games can level up their statistics. This is done automatically as there is no ISO-8. Many other characters can gain better items. There are also no star levels. * Your summoner level is a 1-60 rating of how powerful your deck is. * Items can only be used by their respective characters. Character Revives & Healing * Characters are not a permanent part of your deck. When they lose all of their lives they go back into the pile. * Every character requires unique revives & healing. * Arcade heroes can always be revived to full health with real money by purchasing at least $1.00 and reviving the character with quarters. 80's heroes cost $0.25. 90's heroes cost $0.50. Turn of the century characters cost $1.00 * Villains can not be revived or healed and are usually pretty powerful. * Miscellaneous single player characters have limited lives and can not be revived. Healing items found in booster packs can heal them. * Role playing characters automatically revive, keep their statistics, but lose all of their items upon revive. They also automatically heal very slowly overtime. Taking 8 hours to recover all life points. * Yu-Gi-Oh monsters are returned to the pile once defeated. * Fighting & musical game characters instantly heal, but can not be revived. Store The Parodius general store takes many currencies. Units are the game's main currency and can be bought with real money. Loyalty points are earned by helping your alliance. Glory points are earned by winning wars. Battle chips are earned by winning arena battles. All items can be purchased with any currency at different prices. Most items are only offered on a temporary basis. Special Attacks All special attacks are one button. Martial arts special attacks are limited by your super bar. Physical projectiles are limited by your character's ammunition amount. Other special attacks require magic points. Stages # Island Of Pirates # Las Vegas Circus # Candy Land # Nippon # Easter Island # Pinball # Sky Palace # Ice World # Night Of The Living Dead # BathHouses # Zeo's Fortress # Circo Porto Harborland # High Speed City # Rabbit Moon # Penguin Disco # Hip Hop Disco # Farm # Underwater Palace # Girl Factory # Mines # Sky # India Tonipelimies's suggestions # Froggy Road # Castle Dracula # The Kingdom of Zebulos # Shadow Moses Island Extra Stages # Yie Ar Kung Fu Studio # The MoCap Boxing Arena Playable Characters See Also https://videogamefanon.wikia.com/wiki/DreamMix_TV_World_Fighters_(2018) Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Konami